For You I Will
by Lexicon2
Summary: Paige and Alex struggle with their relationship. Takes place after Lexicon part 2. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters on the show. **

**I was just board and was having writer's block with another story I'm working on and this little thing popped into my head. I decided to tell the story from Paige's POV despite the fact I prefer Alex's. It's a Oneshot. Though, some of this story might find their way into parts of my chapter stories. I didn't really spend to much time working with it. But don't worry, it's been proofed so it should be okay. **

**This story takes place shortly after Lexicon Part 2.**

------

The first week Alexand Istarted dating was a tough one. Not just with us and the world, but with each other. We had always been great as friends and even after we were dating there was no denying our chemistry together. The only problem arose when we were in private or had to act like we were dating. Alex and I had agreed to stay away from the stereotypical relationship. Our relationship had not been built on sexual attraction but on emotional connection; however, there was no denying that attraction was present. At first it had been hard for to me admit and accept that I liked Alex _in that way._ The first time she kissed me I pretended to feel nothing. I had been confused. In the end I decided to go with my feelings. I had decided to go with Alex. Alex herself had seemed to be okay with the way she felt about me. She seemed to have no problem admitting it, the problem was _showing it_. She was very reluctant to even hold my hand or lean into a goodbye kiss. I could tell she wanted to, but she seemed sounsure of herself.

The day we had decided to make ourselves _official_ we agreed to take it slow and not rush anything. Though we knew we liked each other we were still unsure how deep those emotions went. We also didn't know how to act like a couple. Neither of ushad ever dated a girl before. We decided to just let things happen. We would work the way we worked. Though I had consistently told Alex I was sure of this, I could tell she was afraid to mess anything up with me. _Who could blame her?_ My reaction after we kissed. My conversation with Hazel. We hadn't even been officially together and I had already hurt her twice. I would always have to initiate everything. I would always take her hand or lean into a kiss, usually on the check sometimes a quick one on the lips. We hadn't even made out yet. Though, I had to admit, I would find it comical when she would call me _honey _or _sweetie_. First off, hearing those words from _her_was amusing and second afterward she would look like I was going to go off on her. I figured Alex simply couldn't believe that I was actually her girlfriend.

------

"Okay, really. Is it just me. Or is the food here getting less and less edible."

"What are you talking about Marco? I think it's actually gotten better." I detested.

"I dunno." Alex replied inspecting a piece of meatloaf on her fork. "I have to agree with Marco. At least last year the meatloaf actually looked like meatloaf."

"Thank you!" Marco praised Alex.

"Sweetie, as my girlfriend you are supposed to agree with me." I looked at her. Casting one of my deadly stares. "All the time."

"I was just being..." Alex started to defend herself. She suddenly stopped and took a bite of the meat. "Umm...tasty." She replied, obviously joking.

"That's better." I said to her trying to hide my obvious amusement. Marco just shook his head.

"I can't believe you guys are actually a..." He paused, "couple."

Alex looked away trying not to smile at his comment.

"Yep." I said. I placed my hand on top of Alex's. She immediately took it. Her gaze met mine for a second. _I loved the way she looked at me._

"Well, I definitely didn't see it coming. You guys are cute though." He had a grin plastered in his face.

"Marco." I said rolling my eyes. Alex was still silent.

If possible, Marco's grin only got bigger. The warning bell sounded.

"Well, lunch was spectacular like always." I said sighing at the thought of having to get up. I still had hold of Alex's hand. I gripped it tighter. "Hun, you wanna walk me to class?"

"Love to." She replied.

I got up and took hold of her other hand, pulling her up with me.

"Bye." Marco said, still grinning as we left.

-----

"So, my parents are gone for the weekend and I was totally thinking you could stay over. The whole weekend." I smiled. I was starting to get a little jumpy.

"Yea, that would be cool." Alex replied. "I'd like that."

"Great. You can just come home with me after school. We can also study for that English exam."

"Oh, fun!" Alex exclaimed, obviously being sarcastic.

I pouted my face to show my dislike to her comment.

"Ah Paige, don't do that." She begged, "You know I hate it when you make that face." She was cracking a smile. I couldn't help but laugh back.

We abruptly stopped walking. We had reached my classroom. The awkwardness set in. It was during these times that we didn't know how we wanted to act. We weren't sure how obvious or public we should make our relationship. We had promised that despite whatever, we wouldn't let _anything _get in the way of each other. We both gave off a small sigh. I could see Alex started to bob her head back and forth as she leaned in a little. I could tell she wasn't sure if she should kiss me or not. I helped her out but leaning in further and turned my head allowing her give me a quick peck on the check. She was smiling when I pulled away and with a good-bye we parted.

-------

"So, we have the whole place to ourselves." I said

"We do." Alex agreed.

This was the part that got awkward. Should we be romantic? Did she want to be? Did I? This was the part we weren't yet sure about.

"Alright." I said clasping my hands together. "Did you want something to eat or drink?"

"Ah, no. I'm fine thanks."

"Okay." I said. I couldn't help but notice how cute she was when she was being polite.

She gave off a small laugh.

"We could go into the family room and see what's on television. We could totally ridicule some stupid infomercial or made for TV movie." I said

"I like that idea." She replied. The mood waslifting a little.

We walked into family room. I grabbed the remote and sat down on the end of the couch asI turned the TV on. Alex slowly walked over and took a seat, on the other end of the couch.

I glanced over for a second. She was looking straight at the television. I was beginning to get irritated. Despite the fact I still wasn't sure what I wanted from Alex, I knew I at least wanted to _act_ like we were a couple.

I reached over and grabbed the telephone. I could tell she was observing me from the corner of her eye. She didn't seem to want to say anything though. I turned the phone on and started dialing. She seemed a little confused but still said nothing. I placed to phone up to my ear as I shot an irritated glance at her. I could tell she was totally confused now and if I hadn't been so mad I would have found her reaction completely hysterical. She started to make a face as me and looked like she was about to say something just before I saw her jump. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. It was vibrating. She looked at it for a moment and then back at me as she answered it.

"Paige?" She said.

Though my face was full of anger my voice sounded completely sweet and innocent.

"Hey sweetie. Just calling to see what your doing." I replied.

"Umm...watching television." She replied

"Me too." I said back. I could see she her confusion was quickly being replaced by frustration.

"Paige, I'm right here." She said

"No." I said, my voice was losing it coolness, "Your over _there._" I used my hand to motion my point.

Alex hung up her phone and placed it back in her jean pocket. She had obviously realized my point and scooted over closer to me. Now we were just barely shoulder to shoulder. She looked at me and smiled. It wasn't sincere, it was more of her way of saying _better?_ There was a moment of silence as I gathered my thoughts.

"I don't have Ebola virus!" I finally yelled. I was furious now. "Am I your girlfriend or what?"

Alex didn't seem to have a clue how to respond to this. It only upset me more. I was used to arguing with Alex. I wasn't used to her just sitting there like she was. I decided to try something. I leaned into her and our lips met. The kiss was deep and passionate. We broke away for second, but we were only centimeters apart. Our lips grazed over each other as we took a moment. I looked ather. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was heavy.

"How was that?" I asked

"Good." She replied. Her hand reached up and grabbed my shoulder. She leaned in to me and our lips met again. This kiss lasted longer. She had forced me back on the couch as our kisses got more intense.

"I'm really glad you don't have Ebola virus." She said.

I laughed. "Me too."

---------

"Alex, we are supposed to be studying." I said forcefully.

"On a Friday?" She replied. Her facial expression was flat.

"Then we have the rest of the weekend to not worry about it." I replied.

Alex sighed. "I don't even know why we need English. I already speak it, it can't be that unportant." Alex made a funny face that made me giggle.

"Alex, how did I manage to ignore this cuteness for so long?" I leaned into her for another kiss.

"Because I hid it." She said.

We kissed again. Softly then more forcefully.

"I could get used to kissing you, Ms. Michalchuk."

"Good, because this kissing thing is going to happen more often."

"Yes ma'am."

"Now, back to studying. Just a half-hour and then we'll be done." I said.

"Can't we study kissing?" Alex asked. She seemed overly excited now.

"Kissing me is not a subject." I replied bluntly.

"It should be."

"You are so adorable." I said trying not to break into laughter.

Somehow Alex and I managed to study for a good half hour before going back into another lip lock. I had to admit I liked the kissing, it was pleasant and she was surprisingly gentle. After we had tired ourselves out we laid in my bed just staring at each other. We were both propped up on one arm.

"You know, your the best girlfriend I've ever had." I said.

"I'm the only girlfriend you've ever had." Alex paused, "Right?"

I laughed, "Yep."

She raised her hand and ran her fingers through my hair before caressing my check.

"This is going to sound really cheesy." I said.

Alex let out a little laugh, "Okay."

"Hold me."

She smiled.

I shifted my body into her and I could feel her as she wrapped her arms around me.

"This is nice." She said.

"I agree." I replied. "This is something else that will happen more often too."

I could hear her laugh. "Yes it will."

"Alex?"

"Yes." She replied. She sounded to sweet. I loved her voice.

"Random question. If you could be anywhere in the world were would it be?"

"Right here, holding you." She tightened her grip around me as she pulled me closer to her.

"Really good answer." I replied. I honestly hadn't expected it.

We laid in silence while Alex just held me. I felt so at peace. I could have laid like this with her forever. For the first time since we had started dating I finally felt she was my girlfriend and I was glad. No one had ever made me feel so good. I had started to fall asleep when she spoke.

"Paige." She began.

"Um?" I replied.

"I'm really really glad you don't have Ebola virus."

I laughed, "Me too."

-------

**Okay, so nothing special but I hope you liked it. **


End file.
